


No One Ever Said Teaching Your Kids to Drive Was Easy

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Relationship, Learning how to drive, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: The front door opens so fast it bangs against the wall and Sam shouts, “Your daughter’s Hydra — she just tried to kill me!”Steve snorts and ends up choking on his coffee.





	No One Ever Said Teaching Your Kids to Drive Was Easy

The front door opens so fast it bangs against the wall and Sam shouts, “Your daughter’s Hydra — she just tried to kill me!” 

Steve snorts and ends up choking on his coffee as said daughter storms into the house too, slamming the door behind her. 

Lola shouts, “Dad, it  _ wasn’t  _ that bad! Stop exaggerating!” 

Sam snatches the keys out of her hands and replies, “Because I value your life you are never touching these again.” 

Lola stomps her foot like she’s suddenly five again and turns to look at Steve. “Papi! Tell him he’s being ridiculous!” 

Steve winces from his place on the couch and says, “That depends...was your driving really that bad?” 

Lola groans and rolls her eyes before he adds, “I’m  _ joking! _ Sam, it’s her first time practicing — you can’t expect her to be Vin Diesel.” 

“She almost ran into a tree three times. And that was after we sat there with the car off for twenty minutes just trying to get her to remember which one was the brake and which one was the gas. She still couldn’t remember.” Sam replies, sitting down next to Steve and shaking his head. 

Lola pouts and looks down at the carpet when she mumbles, “It’s confusing, they both look the same.” 

Steve smiles at her and tries to cheer her up. “Don't worry, Lola, you’ll learn, just like Margie did. We’ll just have to be patient.” He aims a pointed look at his husband, and Sam nods in agreement. 

Sam says, “Sorry I was so dramatic, it’s been a while since I’ve had to have nerves of steel.” 

“You’re forgiven. Same time tomorrow, right?” Lola asks, not waiting for his answer before skipping her way to the staircase and up to her room. 

Sam sighs and Steve reaches over to squeeze his knee reassuringly. 

“Maybe we should take turns, y’know, teaching her.” Steve offers.

“Oh, yeah. It’ll be just like the old days,” Sam jokes, “I think I’ve actually  _ missed _ having brushes with death.” 


End file.
